Touch gesture technology provides hardware and software that allows computer users to control various software applications via the manipulation of one or more digits (e.g., finger(s) and/or thumb) on the surface of a touch-enabled device. Touch gesture technology generally consists of a touch-enabled device such as a touch-sensitive display device (computer display, screen, table, wall, etc.) for a computing system (desktop, notebook, touchpad, tablet, etc.), as well as software that recognizes multiple, substantially simultaneous touch points on the surface of the touch-enabled device. Touch gestures may also be multi-touch gestures. An example of a multi-touch gesture is making a “pinching” motion with two fingers to zoom in on an image displayed on a multi-touch capable display. Conventional multi-touch gestures may involve multiple touches on the surface of a touch-enabled device. However, conventional systems allow multiple touches within a multi-touch gestural input set to specify only a single action or command to be executed.
Conventional image editing systems are limited to a single input which specifies a global adjustment to be applied to an entire image. Conventional image editing systems require multiple inputs, executed in a serial, iterative manner, in different image editing modes of an image editing application, to specify different image constraints for various local regions of an image. For example, specifying an image region to remain static and an image region to be modified, requires at least two separate inputs, in two different image editing modes, in a conventional image editing system. Conventional methods require serial indications of foreground and background regions of an image, which must be made in multiple different modes of a software application (e.g. foreground selection mode and background selection mode). Accordingly, conventional methods require multiple steps to apply different image processing constraints or to create a complex image mask with multiple regions.